


Hechizo

by Darkness_0030



Series: Ship-fics (Inktober 2018) [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Inktober 2018, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_0030/pseuds/Darkness_0030
Summary: Akako puede entender que sus hechizos no funcionen sobre Kuroba, sin embargo, el que tampoco lo hagan en Kudo no tiene ningún sentido para ella.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Koizumi Akako, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Ship-fics (Inktober 2018) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442665
Kudos: 26





	Hechizo

Akako estaba muy tentada a comerse las uñas en estos momentos.

Ahí en el Blue Parrot, sentada frente a la barra de bebidas, la bruja escarlata miraba con intriga al mago de la luna plateada y su acompañante, el detective del este.

Akako podría entender el porque Kuroba no caía ante sus hechizos ni encantos, de verdad que sí. Sin embargo, Kudo Shinichi debería ser una historia diferente, debería reaccionar como el resto de los hombres, debería adorarla... pero no lo hizo.

Kuroba Kaito tenía una justificación: su magia azul. Akako a veces se reía en silencio por la ignorancia del mago y su aversión hacia la magia real, creyendo que sus trucos no son más que eso. Bien, ella al principio también lo creía y se sorprendió al enterarse de que los magos son los portadores de la magia azul, una magia desinteresada y todo lo contrario a su magia roja, aunque no fue algo difícil de aceptar, sobre todo si eso explicaba aunque sea un poco las preferencias de Lady Luck hacia le ladrón fantasma KID.

Sin embargo, por supuesto que ese no era el caso con Kudo, entonces ¿qué es lo que sucede?

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Koizumi-san? -Le escuché una voz junto a ella, haciéndola voltear. En el banquillo a su lado, Hakuba Saguru tomó asiento con un vaso de bebida en su mano y su sonrisa siempre cautivadora.

\- Mmm ¿Qué te hace pensar que algo está ocurriendo? -Preguntó Akako, obviamente a la defensiva, convirtiendo la sonrisa encantadora de Hakuba en una de superioridad.

\- Bueno, tal vez fue por la forma en la que miras a Kuroba y a Kudo... te aconsejaría que dejaras de hacerlo, aunque creo que ellos ya lo notaron -Se burló el rubio.- Sinceramente, no creí que te molestaría tanto el hecho de que Kudo no se arrojara a tus pies como todos los demás.

La bruja quería que no era ese problema, sin embargo, tanto ella como el rubio sabrían que era una mentira. Hakuba, entonces, le dio un sorbo a su taza, claramente para crear un innecesario efecto de suspenso. Akako, sin embargo, no lo cuestionó y dejó que continuara.

\- Sin embargo, creo que pudiste notar que Kudo no es como los demás chicos ...

\- Suenas como si tuvieras algún tipo de enamoramiento por él -Se burló Akako, intentando muy disimuladamente molestar al rubio para que la dejase en paz.

\- Oh, no ... -Rió Hakuba ante la declaración. - Admito que le tengo bastante estima. Como compañero detective, Kudo sin duda se a ganado mi respeto, pero no soy yo quien está enamorado de él.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó la chica cometió confundida.- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Normalmente eres más observadora que esto, Koizumi-san ¿en serio no lo notaste? -Hakuba hizo una señal hacia la mesa que estaba a unos metros tras ellos y Akako volteó, curiosa por lo que podría encontrar.

Ambos chicos, sentados uno al lado del otro tal vez demasiado juntos, conversaban tranquilamente de algo que la bruja no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero lo interesante era que el mago sostenía con delicadeza una de las manos del detective, quien estaba bastante nervioso y los ojos de Kuroba tenían en ellos un brillo que la bruja tardo un poco en identificar.

\- Bueno -Dijo Akako a la vez que sonreía ladinamente y regresaba su mirada hacia el detective rubio.- ¿Quien lo hubiera predicho?

Parece que el detective del este ya estaba encantado por la magia azul.

.

.

.

**Omake:**

\- Kaito -Le llamó Shinichi.

\- ¿Sí? -Respondió el mago luego de tomar un sorbo de su bebida, curioso de porque su pareja parecía nervioso.

\- Tu amiga no ha dejado de mirarnos raro -Dijo el detective en un susurro. Kaito solo asintió pues, estando acostumbrado, él ya había notado la intensa mirada de la bruja.

\- No te preocupes, Shin-chan, solo esta celosa de la hermosa compañía que tengo conmigo -Aseguró el mago, después de la mano de su pareja y plantó un beso en ella, provocando el rostro del detective se volviera rojo por completo.

\- ¡K-kaito!, no en público -Reclamó Shinichi sin dejar de sonrojarse. Y Kaito, por supuesto, solo le sonrió con cariño y amor en sus ojos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!  
> Si es así deja tu kudo y comenta como crees que puedo mejorar.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
